Five Nights at Penny's
by Crocodilefan
Summary: A silly Nutz n' Doltz story I came up with, this is my first story so go easy on me.
1. Night 1

Five Nights at Penny's

Night 1

"You're the new night guard?" The man asked looking the short girl in the red hood up and down,"How old are you?"

"15, which according to Vale law is old enough to have a part time job, I answered all the questionnaire answers right, and you already said I was hired over the phone." Ruby answered, desperately hoping the man wouldn't change his mind. She needed this part time job, expenses were piling up and she felt increasingly guilty writing to her dad for asking for more money. Blake had already stopped lending to her, Yang spent money the second she got it and never had any to lend, Weiss charged interest. The night shift was the only one that didn't interfere with any of her classes.

"Fair enough", the man sighed and handed her the key to Penny's Pizzeria, "Main office is in the back, our old night left you a message explaining your duties, I'll be back at six A.M. to open up and relieve you of your shift. Have a good first night." The man the then got into his car and sped off. Ruby unlocked the door and walked into the building. It was dead silent. It was weird seeing a place that she loved so much when she was little in such disrepair, covered in grime and filth, it was no wonder this place was going to get shut down in a year, forget bankruptcy; the health department wouldn't come within 200 feet of the place. She walked into the back office covered in kid's drawings. A fan blew on a low setting and telephone sat on the desk, it's voicemail light blinking, she pressed the button.

"Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. My name is Styg and I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so..I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you : there's nothing to worry about, uhh you'll do fine! So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh.. let's see First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. "Welcome to Penny's Pizzeria a magical place where humans and faunus alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Atlas Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah. Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd be a bit irritable at night too. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware the characters do tend to wander at night. Uhh….something about the anti-upskirt motors locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh…they used to be able to wander during the day too but then there was the infamous food fight of '87 it's amazing that the human body can live after having it's frontal lobe caved in by a watermelon, ya know. Now concerning your safety: The only real risk to you as the night watchman here if any is the fact that these characters… uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as an atlasesian knight-60 worker class model without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Penny's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Bobby Beowulf or Nancy Nevermore suit. Now that would't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams; dust crystals; and animatronic devices especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and…death. Uhh the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day agin would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop right out the front of the mask. …Yeah they don't telel you these things when you sign up… But hey! First night should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. There's been a dust shortage lately, and as a result the cost of power has skyrocketed. So the building is set to shut off all devices if the power output exceeds budget. It gets reset in the morning. But trust me you don't wanna run out during your shift. That would be bad for a number of…reasons. In short gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight."

Ruby stood there looking down at the phone. He had to be joking right! This had to be some kind of prank, a way of hazing the new girl. They must have been trying to creep her out since she was so young and would be here alone all night. She picked up the scroll, and began checking the cameras one by one the cameras. Camera 00 was of the main stage with all of the animatronics. Bobby Beowulf the guitar player, who had always been her favorite as a kid was on the far left. On the left was Nancy Nevermore who held a pair of drumsticks, though a drum set was no longer around, probably thrown away after it fell into disrepair, like a lot of things in this building probably should have been. In between them was Penny herself who looked remarkably pristine in comparison to the other animatronics. Her curly ginger hair tied with a bow cascaded over pale skin dotted with drawn on freckles and the two most piercing green eyes. Ruby found it hard not to stare, but eventually relented to continue her job. Scrolling through the rest of the cameras, party room 1, party room 2, hallway, spanishland, kitchen camera was broke, she finally looked up at the clock. It was already four in the morning, man that guy on the phone must have been talking forever, either that or she had been staring at penny for longer than would like to have admitted to herself. She scrolled back to the main stage camera. Bobbie Beowulf was gone! Her heart began to race. She immediately began checking the other cameras until…

"MONTY OUM!", she screamed out loud. There in the main hallway leading to the security room was the animatronic, and it was staring RIGHT AT THE CAMERA. Suddenly a bolt of both panic and clarity hit her and she ran over to the doorway and pushed the button. The steel metal door slid down with a thunk. Footsteps followed by pounding came from the other side. She hit the light switch hooked up to the hallway. The animatronic was illuminated in the window. Without Crescent Rose she felt vulnerable. She backed to the rear wall of the office in panic unsure of what to do.

The sound of bells filled the building. This was quickly followed by the sound of children cheering as the man from earlier unlocked the entrance to the building. Ruby looked over at the clock. It was six. She looked up at the window. The robotic Beowulf was gone. The man stepped into the office.

"First night go alright for you? No break ins I hope!", he said with a laugh.

"Fine", she said emotionlessly, her heart still racing. A thought crossed her mind. Had she fallen asleep and dreamed it, only to be woken up by the bells? But then who had closed the door? She walked past the man outside into the now light of the day. She began to walk back to beacon to get ready for her class which began in two hours.


	2. Night 2

Ruby entered the dorm room at 6:50. Blake sat on her bed reading. Weiss still lay snoozing. Yang rushed out the bathroom, her hair still wet and in curlers.

"Where the heck were you last night?", Yang demanded, hands on her hips.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys until I was hundred percent sure, but….", Ruby said.

"But what?" , asked Blake. She put her book _Pirates of Passion_ down also interested in the previous whereabouts of her team's leader.

"I GOT A JOB!", Ruby squealed excitedly, "So now I don't have to borrow money anymore".

"Oh My Oum! Where at?" asked Yang, proud that her little sister was displaying signs of maturity, she was becoming a better team leader every day.

"Penny's Pizzeria!", explained Ruby while gathering up her books.

"Oh…", Yang's disposition suddenly turned to that of fear, "you know Ruby, you're still only fifteen, you're a little young to be worrying about money, you should just stay focused on classes for now don't you think?"

"Ammon costs lien, especially dust ammo, because stupid Torchwick! Add in the money for oiling and maintaining Crescent Rose, and it adds up. I can't keep mooching on everyone. What's your problem with me getting a job anyway?" She shot back defensively.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you're becoming more of an adult it's just that…",Yang paused unsure of how exactly to explain to Ruby what she wasn't sure she could explain herself, "That place… I used to work there when I was 15, at their old location. It was not a fun experience. You gotta be careful in that restaurant."

"Yang I know what I'm doing, I already had my first night and it went off without a hitch", she lied.

"When do you work next?", asked Weiss, who was now awake and assembling her shower caddy.

"I work every night this week, and maybe Saturday, after that I'll have more leeway to negotiate my schedule, so you don't have to worry about me not being around", assuring her teammates that she would not let her new job interfere with her duties as leader.

After all her classes were ruby took an eight hour nap in before grabbing Crescent Rose and heading off to work. Memories of the previous night rationalized a bad dream, she stopped for a coffee on the way to ensure that she would not be found sleeping on the job.

"You're back", said the manager with a bit of surprise in his voice, almost as if it were meant to be a question.

"Night Guard Ruby, reporting for duty!", she exclaimed, twirling around on her caffeine high.

"What's that on your back?" he asked referring to Crescent Rose.

"It's my scythe/rifle, I built it. I'm a huntress in training", she explained.

"Ah, I see", the man made a concerned expression, "since your job is security I won't discourage you from carrying protection, but I must warn you, sometimes the night can play tricks on you and jumpy guards can get trigger happy. We had to let one of our old guards go, a different Huntsman who ended up freaking out and destroying one of the animatronics, the exact opposite of his job. If anything happens to the robot's that's it. And any suspicious activity is to be called in to the police only, no heroics, corporate policy. Understand?"

"Understood, I won't let you down Sir" she said.

He smiled approvingly and handed her the building key, "You know where the office is, there's another message from the previous night watchman for you, have a nice night!"

She walked into the back office and pressed the button on the voicemail box.

"Err, hello! Helo? Uhh… well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two. Uhh congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since, Penny and company tend to become more agressACTIVE, more active as the week progresses. Umm… you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough Penny herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, sooo hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power. The business really picks up as the week progresses, so they use more power during the daytime, unfortunately they fail to account for this extra business in the budget when they're distributing out power for the night, so you'll find you'll have less and less power each night and that it drains faster as the week progresses. So you'll have to be very careful about rationing it. I've spoken to Junior about this but not much has been done, management, am I right? Now I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your doors so if you can't find someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh you might have only a few seconds to react, but.. not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that. Also: check the curtain in Spanishland from time to time. The character in there is unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh talk to you soon!"

She sighed. Was there ever any good news on these phone calls? Styg was in her opinion a very strange guy. The way he talked about the animatronics made it sound as if they were actually alive in mind. She scrolled through the camera. The three animatronics were all up on stage as she expected. The curtain in Spanishland was opened slightly and she could see a brown helmet peeking out from it. Spanishland was a unique area, the place was decorated with piñatas and salsa dispensers, and perhaps most curious of all were the murals on the walls. They looked like people she knew, but with sombreros and mustaches cheaply photoshopped on. She went back to monitoring the security footage. Kitchen camera was disabled just like last night. Party room one, nothing unusual in that one. Main stage and…Bobbie and Nancy are gone! She quickly checked all over until she found them both. Nancy was in party room number two giving a creepy dead eyed stare straight up at the camera. Bobbie was in one of the back rooms, standing next to a bare endoskeleton on a table. The sound of quick heavy metallic footsteps echoed throughout the building. She looked to the hallway camera and saw that the brown armor clad robot was sprinting at an alarming pace toward the office. Her hand slammed down on the door button out of fear and it slid down just in time. She heard loud banging from the other side accompanied by a voice in Spanish.

"Senorita! Senorita! Este lugar es muy peligroso . Estos otros robots desean hacer daño. Por favor, abro para que pueda protegerte. Este trabajo no es seguro. Me gustaría dejar de fumar , mientras que usted todavía tiene la oportunidad."

She picked up her scythe, but instantly remembered she would be fired if any damage came of the electronics. She was frightened but told herself that everything was fine and that she was overreacting. After all these were just animatronics after all.

"Go away", she shouted at the door. The banging ceased.

"bien, sólo utilizar la cámara everyso menudo para hacerme saber que está bien, señorita, si la cámara permanece apagada durante mucho tiempo vendré a verte , ¿de acuerdo ?"

Ruby waited a few more moments before opening the door, and hit the hall light switch. The hall illuminated to show the robot was now gone. She had twenty percent of power left. Which would be concerning were it not already five in the morning. The rest of her shift passed without much incident. And when the sound of the bells mixed with children cheering, she smiled. The robots might be creepy, but in the end it wasn't anything a huntress like herself couldn't handle. She then left for Beacon to change into non-ruined underwear.


	3. Night 3

If Ruby could face down an entire pack of Grimm, why should a few robots scare her? Sure she wasn't allowed to use her weapon, but it's not like she was ever in any _real_ danger right? There was just something about the place that made her feel uneasy, maybe it was the smell of the place, the lighting or the uncanny valley appearance of the main robot, Penny. There was something about her that looked so human yet so not that was actually kind of….

"Glad to see you back again", said the manager interrupting her thoughts as she arrived for her Wednesday shift, "anyway I think the old guy called in to leave you a few more tips, I guess I'll see you at six." He handed her the key once again, and she entered the office exactly as the clock struck midnight and pressed the button for voicemail.

"Hello, hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long! I mean, you know they usually move on to other things by now now…I'm not implying that they died. That's not what I meant…. Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh things start getting real tonight. Uh hey listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into an old suit, uhh try playing dead. You know, go limp. Uhh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume, instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume they might try to stud a metal skeleton inside of you. Which would not be very good, umm I mean unless you're into that sort of thing, uhh official company policy is to discourage works from forming relationships with the animatronics being the romantic or sexual…"

Ruby was blushing beyond belief and sat with her head on the desk and covering her ears, as he continued on about how the mechanics of…._that_ might hypothetically work.

"Why does he have to go into such detail?", she asked aloud while scrolling through the cameras to check everyone's positions. After all, faunus were one thing but who in the world would actually be attracted to:

"A moldy human sized nevermore with a broken jaw"

"A rusty suit of armor that only speaks Spanish"

"A decaying Beowulf with a dying voice box"

"A petite ginger with eyes like emeralds…."

Her last unconscious description stunned her, it was as if that now it was said aloud she could never take it back even though she was completely alone. OR PERHAPS NOT! She heard the running of metallic feet to her left and immediately slammed the button for her left door. The banging and the yelling followed after like clockwork.

"Senorita, el poder se está agotando usted necesita tener cuidado si se queda sin la mujer le conseguirá"

Ruby had no idea what it was yelling but her fear ridden mind told her it must be something along the lines of eating her organs and Y2K. She wanted to keep that door closed forever but unfortunately she wouldn't have a choice as her power was now at 3%,2%,1%...

"Oh no", the lights all of sudden went out. The fan stopped spinning and she heard footsteps coming from all around the office, then she heard the jingle. In a single moment all other noises seemed to silence as Trocadero March swallowed up all ambient sound. Petrified she sat in her seat wishing that she had had more time in her life to do the things she wanted to to. She would never get the chance to kill one of those Goliath grimm, destroy a dance club like her sister, or see any of her OTP ships happen.

The alarm on the clock beeped as the time changed from 5:59 to 6:00 the powerline switched from reserve to direct line and children were heard cheering as the manager unlocked the door. He walked over to the office watching as the now docile animatronics were walking away.

"Rough night?", he asked noting the fact that the left metal door had been closed. Without another word she handed him the key and walked out the door toward beacon.


	4. Night 4

When one is scared in the dark a simple innocent thing can seem like the most sinister thing imagined. The reverse is also true; in the light of day we can rationalize and attempt to explain away truly terrifying things as mere illusions of the mind. We ignore obvious dangers out of fear that the truth may be contradictory to what the rational mind has always believed. This is why for a fourth time Ruby went back to the job which had made sleep since then impossible. Lucky for her she had just chugged 8 cans of SNRG an energy drink, made by who else, the Schnee corp. She ran up to the manger in the parking lot with the amount of pep even a well-rested Ruby would find excessive. The man sighed when she got there.

"I've got a bit of bad news; this week will be your last week here", he said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked, upset that her new job was ending before it had really even started.

"No I'm afraid the place is closing due to some; well let's just say issues regarding some things in the news. It looks like were all outta work now, I had to submit my resume to A Simple Wok of all places, the good news is for you is as long as you stay on till Friday you'll be an official employee and entitled to the severance bonus we're getting, can't exactly feed my family with it but to a kid like you it'll be a heck of a windfall."

"I'm really sorry to hear that", she said sincerely.

"You don't need to worry about me, let's just get you set up for your last 2 days, okay?

She took the keys and headed back to the main office, on the desk was a newspaper and a blinking light on the phone indicating a new message. She pressed the button on the phone.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh hey listen.", as she listened to the message she could hear a banging sound in the background, "This is probably gonna be my last message to you, I'm sure you've heard by now, the place is closing down, stuff in the news", the banging in the background became louder and she could hear somebody yelling, "THIS IS THE POLICE", her predecessor continued "I'm having a bit of a bad night here. Um, I'm kinda glad that I recorded these messages for you, uh when I did. Uh hey do me a favor and maybe some time, uh you could check inside those suits in the back room? I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there", he was interrupted by the sound of a door being broken down and began yelling, "I'm being set up!"

Ruby had no words for what she had just listened to. She did feel though obliged to check on what was in the back room. She walked to the back of the restaurant where the back room was, except….it was no longer there, the back room had been boarded up completely and blocked off to everyone. Walking back to the office she passed the party room, including the empty stage.

"oh crap" she whispered, slowly tiptoeing her way back to "safety" and turning on the lights to illuminate the face of Bobby Beowolf right outside her door. She slammed down on the door lock and looked at her power. 2:00 a.m. and only sixty percent power remaining, not only that but her taurine high was wearing down and a crash was imminent.

"Soo tired", she groaned as she managed the rest of her power, keeping track of the animatronics, and only using her doors when she absolutely needed it. Even with this intense rationing she found herself with only twenty percent power, "wait…..", she pressed the power button on the desk fan, turning it off and causing her power to drain slightly more slowly.

"Why was this ever turned on?", she asked aloud as if expecting someone to explain the logic behind the stupidity of having an unnecessary gadget plugged into the precious power supply.

With the desk fan off she managed the rest of the night remarkably well, however she found herself continuously checking the cameras for one particular robot, Penny. She wasn't sure why she was watching this one so intensely, occasionally it looked like staring back, looking up at the camera with her piercing green eyes.

"Stupid sexy robot", she muttered to herself.

"You know you can leave now", came a voice from behind her.

She screamed, taken by surprise, turning to see the manager standing behind her. She looked around and suddenly heard the voices of children; the clock said 6:20. She had lost some time, like she had been hypnotized.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, I just need, to get some sleep before my next shift" she said as she walked out the door.


	5. Night 5

Just one more night, and it will all be over. The nightmare, if it could be called that. This time the manager wasn't there to give her the keys like always. This time they were just lying there on the ground in the parking lot, right where he always stood, illuminated by a single streetlamp underneath where his car was always parked. She stood there for a few moments just hoping he would appear. Where was he and why had he just left the keys there. As strange as it was, she did have a job to do, and it was her last day, and she was going to get a bonus for working an entire week. She unlocked the doors and walked in, locking the doors behind her, and headed to the main office. On the desk was the newspaper from the night before and the blinking light of the phone indicating another message. That was probably even stranger given the nature of last night's message indicated that there likely wouldn't be another. She pressed the button.

".̥̻̭̝̖̗͇̕o̰̣̟͇g͇͕͢l̙̜͇̹a̪͡Z̡̯̬̬̝͔̹ ҉͎̩̜̬̫.̘͔s͇͞o͏̪͈̱̮a̛̬̲̠̫̳h͏̗̩͉͇̟ͅc̢ ̰̦̜f̡̳̮̞̬̤ͅo̬̮̺̼͙̖̕ ̲dn͓̮̲̖̺̱i̩̲m̧-͙̳̟͞e͖͢v͇͖͢i̮̜̙ͅh̹̥̳͓͜ ̟̹̻̳̻͘ṉ̠͕a̮i̸̮͉d̻͍̭̬͈̙͖r͔̲͎̘͜e̹̫͓̫̠ͅpz̛̯͇ͅe͙̤̹N͚̰͚͎̫ ̟͉̼̳͘e̠͝ͅh̤T̫͇̫̹̬͡ͅ ̪̫͉̤̯̳.̼͔͓̩͇̩̣r̞e̲̰͕d͏̱̯͉͙̝̩̤r̫̹͈̟͍̹̰ǫ͖̖̻̠ ̤͓̗͖̩̹͘t̯̭̦̣͖̭̺u͖̳̤̝̼ͅo͘ ̗̗͡h̢̜͇̮̹̫͉ͅt͚̙͙͚̜i̦̝̣͚͓͖W͉̠̻͕̤͠҉̘̲̬͉͍.̟͇̞͔̕s̨o̩̥͟a͚͍͈͚̟h̦c̵̖͕͇ ̙̳̮̜̪̝̼f̧̫͙̤̞̥͔͎ó̬ ͉̫͇̯ͅg̻n̵̟̗̫̰̳̺̟i̤͖̮̰̮͘l͔͠e̶ẹ͟f̶̝̺̥͚̹ ̡̙e̵̹̘͖̳̳ͅh̝̯̯̙́t̰͇͓̙ ͈̠͍̫͈̩̺gn̞̱̣í͍̯͔͚̠̜̦k̜̠̘o̰͘v͎͠n̹̻I̘̟̱̮

̛̗̤s̸̩̟̘͍̞o͖̦͙̪a̭͓ͅh̢̤͖͕͇̫̮̝c̯̳̥̺̤ g̺̣̗n̨͖̹͔ͅit̵̹͖͎̻͈̰n̛̥e̝͖̜͜s̛̥͕͚͙e̵̲̪r̰̙̟̱̲̭p̞̠͇̭̩̤̜e̦̮̩r̥͍͙̭̳ͅ ̣̝͠ḑ̮̺ni̲̞̣͍͉͙m͏̥͖̰̲͇ͅ-̠̩̪͙e̱̟̜̜͈͜v̲̙͎̦̥i̛͕͎h̨ ҉̤̮̮̥͖e̸̖̝̰ht͍̻̪̥͎̺̰ ̥͖̝̳̥̮̰e̻͓͖̞ḱ̬̱̤o̩v̶̱̼͇̦͍͈͓n̝̻̬͕̩̳͞ͅi͉͓̜̝͈̖ ̠̠̙̱̗̬o̲̖̤̖T͔̥̳̳ͅ"

Well that was a thing. Another very weird thing in the series of weird things that had happened tonight, strike that, all week. She immediately checked the cameras to ensure that everyone was in their proper places. Upon confirming that everybody was where they should be she finally glanced at the newspaper that had been sitting on her desk for the past night.

**Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**

Five children are now linked to the incident at Penny's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Penny's Pizza who have been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria, has finally admitted defeat and announced it will close by week's end. The company has announced that the beloved characters will be sold off to private collectors to pay for the severance packages of employees.

"What… the… fuck", weird robots that moved their own in the middle of the night were one thing, but missing kids, there was something very sinister about this place, something that had always been in the back of her mind but she hadn't truly consciously sensed until just now. Checking the cameras she saw that Bobby and Nancy were no longer on the stage. It seemed as though Nancy was in the kitchen, and Bobby was in the restroom. Oddly it was more unnerving how calm things seemed to be. It was already 3:00 am, she had turned off the fan so she still had forty percent power, and Penny the main one was still on the main stage, just standing there. She would usually have made her move by now. Upon reflecting she realized that by 4:00 am not a single robot had made any real attempt at getting into the office, but those two were moving closer. It continued in silence like that for another hour, the animatronics slowly making their way toward the office. It finally dawn upon her that they were both planning a joint attack, waiting for the moment in which the power would dwindle down just enough for them to be a threat. She was at fifteen percent, and what had once seemed like an adequate amount was now terrifyingly insufficient. She could tell what was about happen, almost like sixth sense, and in that one terrifying moment time stopped, unable to do anything as the silent moment erupted into chaos as Bobby, Nancy, and Lopez all made a mad dash toward her office. Time slowly faded from stopped to slow motion as she instinctively jumped at the door button closest to her the one on her right, locking out Nancy as she saw Bobby pop in through the left door, his voice box groaned our a screech, before without warning he was tackled to the ground by the brown suit of armor.

"Chica Prisa cierra la puerta", it shouted as it held down the other squirming struggling machine. What was happening? Was it helping her? Her hand slammed down as hard as she could on the door button and it slammed shut, the struggle outside now muffled by the doors. The power is still draining rapidly; its 5:50 and only five percent power remains. Four percent. Three percent. Two percent. Every light in the entire building seems to go out at once and the sounds of the struggle outside are now completely gone. All Ruby can hear now is the sound of Trocadero March and outside the office window stares her face, equal parts stunning and menacing. Ruby desperately wishes for 6:00, and suddenly the face outside her window is gone. The song is not gone however, the sound has gotten only louder, the sound is now coming from behind her. She turns around. Despite both doors being locked Penny is now inside the office right in front of her. The robot's arms reach out and grab a terrified Ruby.

And pulls her into the first and most passionate kiss she has ever felt.


	6. Epilogue and Update

Yang was pulled out of her sleep by Ruby's voice.

"Okay this is our bed, that's Zwei over there, he like to snuggle with Blake when she's asleep, that's our Weiss, and this is my sister Yang.", Yang's eyes opened to see a familiar face she had hoped to Oum to never see again staring right back at her. Her screaming woke up everyone in the room, and possibly the entire dorm.

"Ruby, what the hell is that doing here?!", demanded yang who was now against the wall and sweating.

"This is Penny, I got bought her with my extra money from work", said Ruby who was innocently clutching the robots hand.

"Do we even want to know why?", Weiss asked.

"uh probably not", Ruby said blushing.

End of Five Nights at Penny's 1

Five Night's at Penny's 2 staring Yang coming soon

=====================================================================So an update, I had originally planned to make this a five chapter short story, with maybe a sequel with Yang, but now that there's four games, four team members, I think I wanna continue this, at least for a little bit longer, my updates will remain inconsistent but hopefully I can get some in while on Christmas break. Thank you and Happy holidays to everyone.


	7. The Prequel Night 1

"You're the new night guard?" The man asked looking the short girl with the yellow pigtails up and down, "How old are you?"

"15, which according to Vale la" she was cut off by the man raising his hand cueing her to stop.

"Yeah alright, you're not the first one. As long as you keep watch and don't break anything I don't really foresee any problem", the man appeared disinterested in even being there, "What's a kid like you need money for anyways?"

"I'm gonna buy a motorcycle, so I can get to where I need to kick ass quicker", Yang said with a confident smirk.

"Sounds fascinating", he said sarcastically, "here are the keys, the office is in the back down the main hall, there are some instructions left on the phone by one of the other guards, I'll be back at 6:00 to relieve your shift, don't touch anything in the kitchen, if you want something to eat you bring it from home, good luck", and without another word he got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. She unlocked the front doors and went in, making a point to lock the doors behind her. The place looked eerie and different at night, not that she really knew what at looked like during the day, the place was for little kids after all. Okay if she was being honest with herself she may have gone here once or twice when she was younger. The office was a surprisingly big square room, the walls covered in motivational posters, important looking memos, and kid's drawings. The corners by the door were piled with old broken monitors and microwaves. A plastic mask lay on the ground next to the desk, and on the desk itself stood a fan, an old wired phone, and a flashlight. The phone had a blinking light indicating there was a message. She pressed the voicemail button.

"Uh hello? Hello, hello? Uh hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Penny's Pizza Uh. I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh some people still have a bad impression of the company. Uh that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while. But, I want to reassure you. Penny Pizza Incorporated is committed to family, fun, and above all safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh facial recognition, advanced mobility; they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? Erm, but most importantly they're all tied into some criminal database, so they can detect a criminal or any actual grimm a mile away. Heck we should be paying them to guard you. Uh that being said, no new system is without its kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh the first guy finished his week, but complained about…conditions. Uh we switched him over to the day shift. So hey, lucky you right? He mainly expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into the office. Now from what we know that should be impossible, uh that should be impossible, uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on remnant. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that the robots were never given a proper "night-mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room. So then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this, there's a music box over by the prize counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them we have an even easier solution. You see there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endo skeleton without his costume on and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you a plastic Penny mask. Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot, so you don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh you should be golden. Uh check the lights. Put on the Penny mask if you need to; uh keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Gee, could that guy talk. Yang honestly had trouble keeping track of everything he had been saying. So the robots moved, okay. And she was supposed to keep them out of the office, easy enough. She held up the scroll and switched it over to the prize counter cam, and pressed the icon for the wind up box. This seemed easy enough, and her shift was already mostly over. She looks through the cameras, there's not much really interesting to note, so she ends up placing her environment under a bit more scrutiny, she counts 4 different part rooms, the walls are covered in kids drawings and paper plate dolls. The show stage with the three main animatronics seems to be having a still silent eternal birthday party, like a moment frozen in time. The game room reminds her of an abandoned carnival, with the still carousel, the tan corgi statue with balloons tied to each hand. There were four broken robots laying like bodies in the parts and service room, and another pile of parts in the kid's cove. The place certainly took on a different atmosphere after hours.

By the time 6:00 rolled around Yang was tired but, felt accomplished. If she could just finish working until the end of the summer she would be able to buy her bike easy.


End file.
